


A Skull Heart For a Broken Heart

by AkerSama



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, Skullgirls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkerSama/pseuds/AkerSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroha has won again. Much of the Mekakushi Dan is dead, and Marry is about to reset the timeline again. Well, looks like it's time for the story to repeat itself. Or not, something doesn't seem right with this new timeline...</p><p>To the Mekakushi Dan, they've always lived in New Meridian. Seto's job at Little Innsmouth has seen a notable pay raise, Momo has found another popular singer to look up to for inspiration, and Marry is frolicking about with her new friend.</p><p>Kido and Kano, however, are more interested in tracking down the Skull Heart, a mythical artifact that will make any woman's wish come true. What they don't know is that there's already a Skullgirl possessing it, and the rules behind wishing on it. Meanwhile, Shintaro has been forced by Ene to help this girl called Filia search for the Skull Heart. Once he finds out what it is though, he's more than eager to find it. But who the current Skullgirl is may shock you...</p><p>A crossover fic between Skullgirls and Kagerou Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skull Heart For a Broken Heart

August 18th. 1400 Hours. Somewhere Underground.  
Seto went limp as the possessed Konoha removed the retractable blade from the boy’s chest. It was then that his attention was drawn towards the green-haired girl in the back, who was cradling the blonde boy he had slain just moments earlier. Kido did nothing to stop the killer from inching ever closer to her, still holding her late stepbrother in her arms.  
Shintaro was dragging his sister Momo to safety as a scream rang out across the room, signalling Kido’s death. The door to escape was getting closer, they were almost there, when another particular blood-curdling screech caused Shintaro to freeze in his tracks, with Momo following suit. He turned around and saw the little white-haired girl crouching beside Seto’s body. She screamed again as her long hair rose up into the air and began to detach from her head, with black marks appearing all over her body. Kuroha was more focused on Marry than them, as much as Shintaro wanted to save the poor girl, their eye powers had no effect on the killer, so this was their only chance to escape.  
But before he could turn and resume his escape, a flash of light beamed from her that brought oblivion upon them all.

August 16th. 1530 Hours. The Kisaragi Household.  
Shintaro jumped up from his slumber, hitting his head on the desk lamp. As he rubbed his scalp, he scanned the area around him. It was his room, nothing different. His rabbit Tono was in the corner, locked up in her cage, fed with a half-full water bottle. His bed was made, and his desk was clear of any trash he might’ve left there. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Shintaro grabbed the computer mouse and clicked the left button, clearing the screensaver. The first thing he sees on the screen is the music program he was using before. He must’ve fallen asleep on accident working on it because he was working on it for so long. Shintaro scoffed to himself as he slipped on his headphones and played the song he worked so hard on.  
Shintaro called his work “Toumei Answer”, and he based it off of the time he spent with his friend Ayano. She is long gone now, but if this took off, he’d finally be able to put the past behind him. Listening to it for a few minutes, he was certain this was something people would pay to hear. After saving the song to the flash drive, he pulled it from his computer and shut the screen off. Picking up his phone, he noticed a message from a certain blue program.  
“Master is finally doing something with his life, is he? Good for you! I got bored with you sleeping all day, so I’m with your sister. If you need me, just send her a message.”  
Typical Ene, so used to spending so much of her time pestering him, she didn’t know what to do when he wasn’t available. If it meant having a day of peace and quiet for once, Shintaro was grateful.  
Slipping his red jacket on and sliding the phone inside the right pocket, Shintaro started out the door.  
As soon as he stepped outside, something felt off to Shintaro. Even though he has lived here all his life, he was almost certain something was different about the city. He couldn’t put his finger on it, so he ignored the hunch and went down the street, passing the street sign marked “Maplecrest Ave.” A few things looked off, but he let it be.  
After all, it’s hard to stand out in New Meridian.


End file.
